Spécial Magnum
by Zombiscornu
Summary: Le café, ça brûle, Tony Stark peut en témoigner. Seule solution : Chercher une source de fraicheur pour soulager la brûlure. Mais si la seule source qu'on a sous la main se trouve être un Dieu du Chaos particulièrement retord ? Qu'importe, si Tony Stark veut, Tony Stark aura. ( Fic terminée )
1. Juste une léchouille

Tony soupira en regardant son réveil. Quatre heure...

Il se leva de son lit pour rejoindre le laboratoire. Il ne trouverait plus le sommeil à cette heure.

Il fit un rapide détour par la cuisine pour s'approvisionner en café, et entra dans son labo. L'ingénieur s'assit péniblement dans son fauteuil et commença à chercher ses plans. Il travaillait sur la rénovation de Mark 43 depuis déjà 2 semaines et il avait déjà hâte de passer à un prochain projet. Le milliardaire se massa péniblement la tête en prenant une gorgée de son café... Gorgée qu'il recracha immédiatement après. Trop chaud. Le liquide lui avait brûlé la langue et il avait tout recraché sur son pantalon de pyjama blanc.

Tony se hâta d'ôter son bas et jeta le pantalon dans un coin de la pièce. Il se changerait plus tard !

Sa langue le picotait toujours, mais il se remit rapidement à la tâche. L'ingénieur était en train de rajouter des canons lasers sur les côtés de l'armure, chose qui était extrêmement passionnante, du moins lorsque l'on s'appelait Tony Stark...Malheureusement, il fut de nouveau interrompu par un fracas tonitruant derrière lui. Il se retourna et chercha la source de ce bruit. Il ne mit pas longtemps à la trouver, vu qu'un dieu d'Asgard était occupé à hurler sa douleur après s'être téléporté sur une chaise et s'être cogné le petit doigt de pied sur un bureau. Sauf que ce n'était pas Thor.

Tony recula rapidement. Putain, Loki était dans son laboratoire, et il était vulnérable, et qui plus est simplement vêtu de son caleçon. Mais le dieu fou n'avait apparemment que faire du milliardaire. Il se tenait le pied en gémissant et en maudissant les coins des meubles. Bizarrement, Tony ne ressentit pas le besoin d'appeler une armure : D'après Thor, son frère s'était repenti. Il regardait Loki se plaindre, en attendant que le Jotün fasse attention à lui. Il détestait être ignoré, aussi se racla-t-il bruyamment la gorge pour se faire entendre.

Loki sembla enfin le remarquer et le regarda dédaigneusement, comme lui seul pouvait le faire. Tony s'éclaircit la voix :

\- Alors... Ouais. J'ai plein de trucs à demander, mais d'abord, Reindeer Game, qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon salon bordel ?!

\- Anthony Edward Stark... Toujours à jurer à ce que je vois...

\- Je repose ma question ?

\- Vois-tu, mortel, je sors d'une entrevue avec mon... Avec Thor. Il a jugé nécessaire que je vienne vous adresser mes plus plates excuses.

Tony réfléchit. Loki, faire des excuses ? Ce serait une première. Il prit un sourire enjôleur, et se planta devant le dieu.

\- Alors j'attend tes excuses, le gothique ?

\- Et qui vous dit que je vais le faire ? Je pourrais très bien vous menacer ou vous lancer par la fenêtre, après tout vous y êtes habitué.

\- Rooh, mais voyons Loki, cela décevrait Thor. Et tu ne veux pas le décevoir n'est-ce pas ? Tu es un petit dieu gentil !

Loki tressaillit. Tony se mordit la lèvre, était-il allé trop loin ? Un dieu repenti, oui, mais pas moins dangereux.

Finalement, Loki finit par tourner les talons et se diriger vers la sortie.

\- Seul l'homme de fer a le pouvoir de se montrer si insolent. Disons que nous sommes excusés. Au plaisir de ne jamais vous revoir, Anthony.

\- Tony.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tony. Mon nom c'est Tony.

Alors que le dieu semblait prêt à se téléporter, Tony fut soudainement pris de remords. Certe, Loki l'avait lancé du haut d'une fenêtre, mais il semblait maintenant pacifique et il savait que Thor tenait à ce que Iron Man pardonne à son frère. Puis Tony pensa à sa langue brûlée et une idée complètement folle lui passa par la tête. Et si... ? C'était, comme qui dirait, pousser mémé dans les orties. Mais pourquoi ne pas s'amuser avec la position d'infériorité du Jotün ? Et puis, il était vrai que le physique du petit frère de Thor n'était pas déplaisant, ce pourrait être très amusant...

\- Il, machin, attend, Loki!

\- Que voulez-vous encore, homme de fer ?

\- Je te pardonne, à une condition.

\- Et laquelle est-ce, je vous prie ?

\- Tout est excusé, si tu me laisse poser ma langue sur toi, version Schtroumpfs.

L'ingénieur savoura la réaction du Jotun. D'abord, Loki fronça les sourcils, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et enfin, ses joues se colorèrent de reflets rosés.

\- Qu'avez-vous ingurgité pour dire de pareilles insanités, mortel ?

\- Ho, allez Lo-Lo, une ptite léchouille et c'est fini ! Ma langue est engourdie par la brûlure du café !

\- Vous avez perdu la tête ? Je m'en vais.

Mais le milliardaire n'allait pas abandonner là. La gêne évidente de Loki était trop tordante. Il s'agrippa au dos du dieu, la différence de taille se faisant évidente.

\- Loookiiii, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

\- Vous êtes complètement fou. Lâchez-moi immédiatement.

\- Naaan.

Tony s'amusait. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi hilare. Il sentait le pouls de Loki accélèrer. Oh, comme ça il lui faisait de l'effet ? Et si il osait... Thor allait le tuer.

Iron Man passa sa langue dans le cou du dieu. Loki se débattit, expulsant Tony à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il était rouge tomate, des sa oreilles jusqu'aux joues.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais aussi devenir rouge, observa Tony, avec un grand sourire.

\- Je... Vous... Vous allez mourir !

\- Mais oui, mais oui, allez Lo-Lo, j'ai toujours pas eu ma léchouille spéciale magnum moi !

Thor se dirigeait vers l'entrée du laboratoire. Il espérait que l'homme de fer et Loki ne se soient pas entretués. Il avait bon espoir que Tony ne tienne pas trop rigueur à son frère de l'avoir jeté du haut de sa propre tour... Il écouta à la porte du labo, mais tout ce qu'il entendit fut des halètements, des bruits de casse, et des " Tiens-toi tranquille !" prononcés par son ami. L'Homme de fer était il en train de tabasser Loki ?! Thor entra précipitamment, son marteau levé, prêt à intervenir.

La scène qu'il interrompit ne fût pas vraiment celle à laquelle il s'attendait.

Loki était à quatre pattes, à moitié déshabillé, tentant vainement de se protéger d'un Tony en caleçon sur lui, la langue dans son cou. Les deux étaient rouges et haletants, et des suçons étaient apparents dans le cou du Jotun.

\- TONY STARK. LAISSEZ IMMÉDIATEMENT LA VERTU DE MON FRÈRE EN PAIX !

\- Heu... Salut Thor ?

Tony se baissa pour éviter le marteau de Thor, appelant une armure. Il s'enfuit par la fenêtre, un dieu nordique rugissant sur ses talons.

Loki se retrouva donc seul, son costume à demi arraché, deux suçons dans le cou, les joues rouges et la respiration sifflante. Et il se demandait vraiment comment il avait pu en arriver là.

Voilà ! Ma première fan fiction depuis pas mal de temps... Je sais pas vraiment quoi en penser ! Je voulais vraiment faire du IronFrost, c'est ce qui m'a poussée a écrire ce texte. En tout cas, j'ai vraiment besoin d'avis et de critiques constructives pour continuer... Merci infiniment d'avoir lu, en espérant que ça vous ai plu !


	2. Je voudrais un Jotun de neige

C'était un après-midi banal à la tour Stark : Clint, vêtu d'un tutu rose, gisait sur le sol. Steve, portant une combinaison en latex, était recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce. Bruce piquait un roupillon sur la table de la cuisine, une pomme dans la bouche et du persil dans le nez tandis que Thor et Natasha faisaient une bataille d'oreillers sans oreillers, ce qui consistait en fait à se jeter tout ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver. Oui, même Clint. Sans oublier Tony chantant la reine des neiges à un Loki enfermé dans les toilettes.

Bon, peut-être n'était-ce pas exactement un après-midi banal après tout.

Pourtant, la journée avait débutée normalement : Tony s'était levé, habillé et était descendu travailler dans son laboratoire, avant de se rappeler que les Avengers venaient passer la journée à la Tour.

Il se demandait si Loki viendrait. Thor lui avait assuré qu'il le ramènerai par la peau des fesses... Thor ne lui en voulait plus pour le " petit incident " avec son frère. Après deux heures de poursuite dans New-York, le milliardaire s'était expliqué au dieu du tonnerre. Thor avait finalement conclu que Tony était maintenant en droit de faire la cour à Loki.

\- Homme de fer, je serais heureux de voir mon frère trouver l'amour avec un ami tel que vous. Puisse votre bonheur être éternel !

Tony avait bien sûr eu l'intention de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas exactement l'intention de courtiser Loki, mais finalement pourquoi pas. De ce qu'il avait entraperçu, le dieu du Chaos était sacrément bien foutu, et il n'avait pas de problème avec les hommes. Et puis, c'était un dieu ! S'il avait l'opportunité de rajouter une divinité à son tableau de chasse, c'était tentant.

C'était décidé : Loki serait sa prochaine proie, foi de Tony Stark !

Le milliardaire avait donc sorti le grand jeu : Jean moulant, t-shirt ACDC, et effet "coiffé-décoiffé".

C'était bien connu, Tony Stark était une bête de séduction et aucune créature ne pouvait résister à ses charmes.

Les invités arrivèrent petit à petit, comme d'habitude :

Bruce, toujours à l'heure, suivi de Steve. Natasha et Clint arrivèrent ensemble, et si Natasha sembla remarquer la tenue particulière de Tony, elle ne fit aucun commentaire en dehors de son sourcil levé interrogativement.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, attendant les deux retardataires. Quelques minutes plus tard, Thor atterrissait dans le salon, cassant une vitre, tandis que Loki apparaissait tranquillement sur un des fauteuils.

\- Bonjour, mes amis ! Tony Stark, veuillez m'excuser pour cette vitre. Je ne l'avais pas vue.

\- En fait Thor c'est comme les oiseaux, il voit pas les vitres, remarqua sarcastiquement Clint.

\- Sauf que lui, il passe au travers, commenta Bruce.

\- Sur les vitres midgardiennes seulement. J'ai souvent retrouvé mon frère encastré dans des vitres sur Asgard.

Les regards se tournèrent vers Loki. Il était assis en diagonale sur un fauteuil, sa chemise verte entrouverte et ses jambes croisés, ce qui lui donnait un air de diva. Sexy, pensa furtivement Tony.

\- Mon frère, ne me dévalorise pas aux yeux de nos amis !

\- Depuis quand le "mes amis" est-il passé au "nos amis", demanda Loki, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

\- Voyons Lo-Lo, tu es avec nous maintenant, n'est-ce pas, susurra Tony.

Loki ne répondit pas et se contenta de lâcher un soupir en détournant les yeux.

Ouais, foutrement sexy.

Il se leva pour aller chercher la nourriture chinoise qu'il avait préalablement commandée, tandis que les Avengers reprenaient gaiement leur conversation.

Alors que Tony fouillait dans les placards, il fut surpris de voir arriver Natasha dans la cuisine.

\- Tony...

\- Hé, salut Nat ! Merci mais j'ai pas besoin d'ai...

\- Il est dangereux, Tony.

-... Pardon ?

\- Loki. Il est dangereux. Si Thor a confiance en lui, moi pas. Je sais pas si tu comprends dans quoi tu t'embarque, là !

\- Rah, je sais pas de quoi tu parles...

\- Si tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué. Je suis une espionne ne l'oublie pas... Ta tenue, ton comportement, ton regard qui s'attarde un peu trop sur ses jambes... Sans oublier les deux magnifiques suçons dans le cou de Loki.

Oups. Il aurait peut-être pu éviter les suçons... Nan ça avait été trop drôle. Il soupira, si quelqu'un devait bien remarquer, c'était évidemment la rousse.

\- Hé ouais, que veux-tu, je suis Tony Stark.

\- Tu joues avec le feu.

\- J'ai l'habitude !

Natasha secoua la tête, et retourna avec les autres. Un peu plus tard, Tony arriva avec la nourriture, et distribua les nouilles à chacun de ses invités. Puis il se laissa glisser dans le canapé, au plus près du fauteuil de Loki. Il ne pu s'empêcher de lui glisser un clin d'œil, provoquant un froncement de sourcil de la part du Jotun.

Puis ils décidèrent de mettre un film, leur choix se portant sur le 1er Pirate Des Caraïbes.

Le visionnage se passa tranquillement, Steve protestant de la morale du Capitaine Jack Sparrow et Thor criant des conseils aux personnages du film.

Tony lui, était occupé à observer sa future conquête : Loki regardait intensément l'écran, plongé dans le film. Quand il se rendit enfin compte que l'homme le regardait, il le foudroya du regard. Cela fit sourire largement Tony, qui désigna discrètement le cou de Loki. Le dieu se rendit compte que les deux suçons étaient apparents, et il leva rageusement son col. Ses joues avaient légèrement rosies, et il préféra fixer l'écran de télévision pour masquer sa gêne. Le film terminé, Tony proposa un action ou vérité.

\- On est des adultes, on en est plus au stade "Hihihi bah moi une fois j'ai embrassé Johnny dans la cour de récré", remarqua Natasha.

\- HEIN ? Mais Nat, c'est qui Johnny ?! Cria Clint.

\- Puisses-tu connaître la paix du mariage avec ce Johnny, Veuve Noire, déclara solennellement Thor.

\- Mais... Mais tu vas te marier avec lui ?! Mais je croyais qu'entre nous..., continua Clint.

L'espionne mit un moment pour convaincre Clint que ce n'était qu'un exemple et pour dissuader Thor de lui offrir sa bénédiction.

Ils décidèrent finalement de simplement se donner des gages.

Peut être était-ce à ce moment que tout dérapa... Quoiqu'il en soit, Clint finit par se retrouver en tutu, Thor avec deux couettes, tandis que Natasha et Steve durent échanger leurs costumes.

Les gages se succédèrent, chacun plus ridicules pour les uns que pour les autres. Quoique, personne n'osait donner de gages à Loki, qui avait reculé son fauteuil et les observait. Il avait plutôt l'air de s'amuser, remarqua Tony. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'ingénieur, voyant pour la première fois un amusement sincère sur le visage du Jotun.

Finalement, Bruce finit par être piqué sous sédatif, l'Autre ayant menacé de se taper l'incruste après un gage pour Tony qui consistait à lui mettre une baffe.

Puis le pauvre Bruce fut traîné sur une table et décoré comme un cochon rôti par Clint, sous le gage de Natasha.

Steve demanda ensuite à Tony de faire la première chose qui lui passait par l'esprit. Il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir, il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait et tant pis si les autres étaient choqués. Le joli sourire sur les lèvres de Loki était beaucoup trop attirant.

Tout sembla alors se passer au ralenti. Tony attira la tête du dieu contre ses lèvres et posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Loki, sous la surprise, voulu protester, mais son assaillant en profita pour glisser sa langue dans sa bouche et lui rouler la pelle du siècle.

Le milliardaire était aux anges. Embrasser Loki était légèrement différent de ses autres expériences, son cœur battait plus vite et le gémissement que fit Loki lorsqu'il lui mordit la langue le fit frémir. Il avait pratiquement oublié la présence des autres quand un "BONK" retentissant le ramena à la raison. Tournant la tête, il conclut que ce qui avait provoqué ce bruit était certainement la tête de Clint sur le sol. L'archer s'était apparemment évanoui.

Il reposa son regard sur Loki, qui s'était levé. Ses lèvres étaient rougies et entrouvertes, ce qui donnait envie à Tony de recommencer. Malheureusement, le dieu du Chaos recula en balbutiant de vagues menaces et finit par s'enfuir dans les toilettes.

Tony soupira. C'était une adolescente effarouchée ou quoi ? Puis il se retourna vers le public qui lui restait.

\- Bah quoi ?

Steve le fixa, puis de grandes larmes vinrent brouiller ses yeux bleus. Il ouvrit une bouche tremblante :

\- Pourquoi je... Je suis le seul à ne pas avoir trouvé l'amour... Je suis condamné à mourir seeeeuuuul...

\- Hein ? Non mais Captain, vous n'êtes pas seul voyons...

\- Thor a Jane, Natasha a Clint, tu as Loki, Bruce a... Heu... L'Autre et moua je suis tout seeeeeuuuuul... Et Bucky est introuvaaaaableeeuh...

Sur ce, Steve se leva et alla se rouler en boule dans un coin, malgré l'étroitesse de la combinaison qui faisait pouic pouic à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Tony cligna des yeux, mais bordel y'avais quoi dans les nouilles ?

Thor le regardait, un vague sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillants de larmes émues. Natasha, par contre, avait le regard dans le vide et un filet de sang coulait de son nez. Tiens donc, ainsi la rousse était une fan de yaoi ? Tony se promit de la taquiner sur ce sujet, mais il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Thor.

\- Homme de fer, votre baiser était plein d'ardeur, mon frère a été submergé par la puissance de vos sentiments. Allez le retrouver et lui déclarer votre flamme. Je m'occupe de réanimer nos compagnons.

Tony réfléchit et finit par se lever. Direction les toilettes ! Hum, très romantique, songea-t-il. En se retournant, il constata que Thor avait secoué la rousse pour la réanimer. Très mauvaise idée, ils étaient à présent en train de se jeter tout ce qu'il leur passait sous la main. Il eu une petite pensée pour Clint, qui servait à présent à taper sur Thor.

Il s'arrêta devant les toilettes. Fermés à clé, évidement. Il frappa.

\- Loki ?

\- Partez Stark, je n'ai aucune envie de vous voir.

\- Sois pas mauvais joueur Lo-Lo, t'as aimé autant que moi.

Une poignée d'insultes lui répondit. Puis il eu une autre idée. Au point où ils en étaient...

\- Lo-ki ?

Il frappa cinq petits coup.

\- Je voudrais un Jotun de neeeeiiiiige ! Oh viens jouer avec mooouuuua ! Tu te caches on ne se voit plus, dis que fais tu ? Tu n'es plus vraiment toaaa !

\- Vous êtes un piètre chanteur, Tony.

\- Hoo, allez Lo-Lo, sors ! Je recommencerai pas, promis ! Nan en fait j'ai rien dis. J'peux pas te promettre que je recommencerai pas mais soooors...

La porte se déverrouilla et s'ouvrit brutalement. Tony se prit directement la poignée entre les deux yeux, s'étant accroupi pour rentrer dans le personnage d'Anna. Il se laissa tomber à terre et se prit le front.

\- Connard...

\- Il me semble entendre une voix, mais je n'aperçois personne, étrange, sussura cyniquement Loki, en se penchant au dessus de Stark.

Tony en profita pour attirer Loki contre lui. Puis il se retourna afin d'avoir la position dominante.

\- C'est bon tu me vois là Reindeer Game ?

\- Oui, je vous vois, et je vois surtout que vous êtes bien trop près. Lâchez-moi.

\- Et si j'ai pas enviiiie ?

\- J'ai suffisamment de forces pour vous faire valdinguer par la fenêtre une seconde fois, vous savez...

\- Mais avoue, Lo-Lo, t'en as pas envie non plus, hein ?

Le visage de Loki était tellement près de celui de Tony. Ça lui donnait envie de l'embrasser une seconde fois. Allait-il devenir accro ? Les yeux de Loki étaient d'un vert magnifique, on croyait se noyer dedans.

Son expression devait donner l'impression d'une intense réflexion, car le dieu fronça les sourcils et demanda si il était parti dans une autre galaxie.

\- Ouais, en quelque sorte, dit Tony en se relevant.

\- Je pars Tony, dites à Thor que je suis rentré.

Loki se releva et sembla près à s'en aller. Pris d'une pulsion subite, Tony posa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du Jotun. Celui-ci le regarda d'un air vaguement réprobateur, mais Tony jura avoir entraperçu un sourire sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il disparu.

Ouais c'était sûr, il allait définitivement devenir accro à cet homme.

Étonnamment joyeux, Tony se dirigea tranquillement vers son salon... Pour que son sourire laisse place à une expression mi-choquée mi-interrogative.

Le canapé avait changé de place et se trouvait maintenant au milieu de la pièce. Thor sautait dessus en chantant le thème de Pirate des Caraïbes, et Natasha en faisant du air guitare avec le bouclier de Steve. Clint avait apparemment atterri dans l'aquarium, et il reprenait lentement conscience de ce qu'il se passait puisqu'il tentait vainement de se sortir les fesses du bocal. Steve avait arrêté de pleurer et il avait décidé de se lancer dans le tatouage au stylo bic sur le corps toujours inanimé de Bruce.

Tony soupira, ouais c'était définitivement une journée banale à la Tour Stark.

Et voilà, un autre chapitre de fini ! Je vous remercie tous de m'avoir motivée à l'écrire ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews et à ceux qui ont mis mon histoire en favoris ! Je suis très contente que ça vous ai plu, et j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira autant !

Au niveau des chapitres et des temps de publication, ce sera très aléatoire et tout dépendra de ma motivation et de si ça plaît... Je n'ai aucun chapitre écrit d'avance et j'écris vraiment selon mes envies ! Laissez-moi vos impressions et vos critiques en commentaire !

Merci à tous !

De Zombiscornu


	3. La victoire de Tony Stark

Tonk. Ce bruit, c'est la tête de Tony Stark. Tonk. Contre son bureau.

La journée avait commencé par une pluie morose. Génial, avait pensé Iron Man. Lui qui avait pensé aller voler pour se rafraîchir les idées. Pas un temps qui donnait envie de sortir...

Il s'était rabattu sur un après-midi "création". Passer la journée dans son laboratoire, rien que lui et son cerveau. Mais rien ne lui venait. Cela faisait bien deux heure qu'il regardait son établi sans qu'une seule idée ne lui vienne à l'esprit.

Alors voilà, il avait décidé qu'il passerait son après-midi à se taper la tête sur la table.

Pas une activité très divertissante, quelqu'un voulait son avis.

Il poussa un grognement. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait vu Loki pour la dernière fois... Thor n'était pas redescendu sur Terre depuis leur journée mouvementée. Et quelle journée, sourit Tony.

Un smack et un roulage de pelle. Deux pour le prix d'un. Ses lèvres... Il frémit en y repensant. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour y regoûter ! Durant cette semaine, il avait eu le temps de réfléchir. Il était définitivement tombé sous le charme du Dieu. D'une simple proie, Loki était devenu la personne qu'il avait envie d'avoir avec lui, de toucher, d'embrasser...

TONK. Aïe. Ce coup là était plus fort. Il soupira, il allait avoir un bleu.

\- Ça devait faire mal.

Tony sursauta. Un sourire vint illuminer son visage. Cette voix... Il se retourna.

\- Oui, c'était douloureux. Tu m'fais un bisou magique, Lo-lo ?

Devant lui se tenait le dieu du Chaos. Il n'avait pas sa tenue traditionnelle aujourd'hui non plus, il portait simplement un jean et un t-shirt noir. Putain, il était magnifique.

\- Tsss. Comme si j'allais accepter.

\- Faut toujours essayer. Mais dis moi que me vaut ta visite dans mon humble tour ?

Loki renifla dédaigneusement.

\- Vous le savez très bien Stark.

\- Roh, pourquoi recommencer avec ce Stark alors que la dernière fois j'étais enfin arrivé à te faire dire mon prénom.

\- Qu'attendez-vous de moi...Tony ?

L'ingénieur réfléchit un instant. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il fallait répondre. Est-ce qu'il devait la jouer franco ? Mais Loki allait lui rire au nez. Il revêtit donc son masque de Playboy.

\- Hum, bonne question. Je répondrai bien tes fesses, mais il est vrai que "un bon coup au lit" serait plus approprié.

Tony se mordit la langue. Merde, il avait dit pas mal de conneries là. Loki ne bronchait pas, il se contentait de le regarder, semblant essayer de sonder son âme. La manière dont ses yeux verts s'attardaient sur lui le faisait frémir. C'était lui l'adolescente effarouchée là. Finalement, Loki s'avança lentement vers lui, plongeant son regard dans celui de Tony.

\- Sachez-le, Stark, mon cul n'est pas ouvert à n'importe quel idiot, héros ou pas.

Son ton était sec, froid et distant. Mais il sembla à Tony qu'il pouvait discerner une émotion lointaine dans la voix du dieu.

De la déception. Loki était blessé.

Nan. Sérieux ? Il l'avait blessé. Un puissant sentiment de regret et de culpabilité s'empara de lui. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas seulement tirer un coup avec le dieu, il le voulait tout entier. Pour lui tout seul. Si Loki était précieux, alors lui serait Gollum. En plus sexy.

Il déglutit. Le regard de tueur de Loki le transperçait de part en part. Puis, le dieu tourna les talons et s'apprêta à se téléporter.

L'ingénieur ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille. Pas après ce qu'il lui avait dis. Il réfléchit une fraction de seconde à ce qu'il pourrait dire pour le retenir. Des milliers de phrases se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais tout ce qu'il parvint à hoqueter fut:

\- Heu ! Non ! T'es pas un juste un magnum ! Enfin tu... J'ai pas envie de juste te lécher ! Je veux dire... LOKI PARS PAS !

Oulah. Son discours ressemblait pas exactement à ça dans sa tête. Qu'importe, ça avait suffi pour arrêter le Jotun qui le regardait maintenant avec un air confus.

Tony s'approcha et lui prit les mains.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que t'es pas juste un mec que j'veux me taper. Genre, j't'aime bien.

\- Prouvez-le, alors.

Iron Man releva la tête. Loki regardait ailleurs et il avait les joues légèrement rouges. Était-ce une provocation ? Tony sourit. Il prit la tête du dieu entre ses mains et se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Là, il était en face de lui. Il approcha doucement son visage. Loki ferma les yeux, mais l'ingénieur voulait voir ses iris verts.

\- Hé, ferme pas les yeux. Regarde-moi, Lo-lo.

Le dieu ouvrit les yeux, pas très assuré. Son regard émeraude se planta dans Tony, ce qui suffit largement à Iron Man pour passer à l'action.

Il posa doucement ses lèvres contre celles de Loki. Il retrouva enfin la sensation qui lui sentit la bouche de Loki s'entrouvrir, ce qu'il devina être une invitation. Il y glissa sa langue et entreprit de passer ses mains dans les longs cheveux du se séparèrent de longues secondes plus tard, haletant et Loki, rouge écrevisse, comme à son habitude.

\- Ça convient à tes attentes ça ? Quoique, au vu de ta couleur, je pense pouvoir répondre à cette question tout seul.

\- Tais-toi donc, stupide mortel.

\- Je crois pas que ce soit quelque chose qu'on dit normalement à la personne à qui l'on vient de rouler une pelle, chéri.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

\- Ho ! Une avancée, tu viens enfin de passer au tutoiement, bravo !

\- ...Tu es fatiguant Tony.

L'ingénieur se rassit, contemplant le dieu. Loki était debout, semblant vaguement mal à l'aise. Il évitait son regard. Cela le fit sourire, Loki était vachement du style "vierge effarouchée" tout de même.

Cela n'empêche, Tony voulait toujours son spécial magnum. C'était son objectif de départ, et, foi de Tony Stark, il arrivait toujours à ses fins.

\- Lokiiiii ?

\- Hum ?

\- Tu veux pas pas te mettre en mode Jotun, genre là, tout de suite ?

\- Cette forme ne te suffit pas ?

\- Nan. Je veux te voir en entier.

\- ... Je refuse.

\- Hein ? Oh allez ! C'est pas la mort quand même !

\- Je ne veux pas, c'est tout.

\- Si tu préfères, je ferme les yeux. J'ai juste besoin de toucher ta peau ?

Loki sembla réfléchir. Au bout d'un moment, il hocha la tête. Alors Tony ferma ses yeux, et attendit. Quelques instants plus tard, une légère brise glacée emplit la pièce.

\- Approche-toi, j'vois rien je te rappelle, Reindeer Games !

Une légère hésitation plus tard, le Jotun avança. Tony tendit la main pour toucher son visage. Woah. C'était... Froid ? C'était froid, mais pas que. Sa peau avait un grain différent, et l'homme aveuglé pouvait sentir des reliefs sous ses doigts. C'était... Captivant.

\- Lo-lo ? Je t'en supplie, laisse-moi ouvrir les yeux !

\- Pour que tu voies le monstre ? Ce que tu verras ne fera que te repousser Tony.

\- Allez ! Quand j'étais ptit, j'étais fan des Schtroumpfs !

\- Pardon ?

\- Nan rien, référence de terrien. S'il te plaaait, geint Tony en se suspendant au cou du dieu.

\- ... Vas-y...

Tony ouvrit un œil, puis un autre. Pour tomber dans un regard rouge comme le feu, comme son armure. Il laissa son regard se promener sur le Jotun. Sa peau était d'un bleu profond, et les reliefs qu'il avait senties étaient en fait des dessins, ethniques sûrement.

\- Voilà, tu as devant toi le cauchemar de tout les enfants d'Asgard.

Pour toute réponse, Tony enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Loki. Il inspira profondément, le froid lui faisant du bien. Avant de se souvenir de son objectif principal. Il sourit, et commença à suçoter la peau froide. Puis, enfin il posa sa langue dessus. La sensation l'électrisa. C'était comme lorsque l'on buvait une boisson trop froide, mais c'était un gel de cerveau doux et étourdissant.

Il continua sa tâche, laissant à nouveau quelques suçons sous les discrets gémissements plutôt encourageant de Loki.

Tony releva la tête pour admirer le dieu. Les rougeurs que prenaient normalement sa peau pâle ressortaient ici violets, lui donnant vaguement l'air d'une aubergine. Mais une très jolie aubergine alors. En tout cas, objectif complété. Encore une victoire pour Tony Stark !

\- Puis-je reprendre ma forme Asgardienne ?

\- Bien sûr. Merci, Loki.

Le dieu reprit son teint clair et caressa doucement la joue de Tony. Il se pencha et posa un baiser sur les lèvres bleuies par le froid du millionnaire.

L'ingénieur descendit doucement les mains et empoigna les fesses de Loki.

\- Tu sais que je mentais pas complètement tout à l'heure. T'as vraiment l'air d'avoir un beau cul.

\- Pourquoi ne pas vérifier par vous même, homme de fer ?

Un large sourire illumina le visage de Tony. Il embrassa fougueusement le dieu et commença à le déshabiller. Il lança le t-shirt du dieu dans un coin de la pièce.

BONK.

Bonk ? Un t-shirt qui tombe ne faisait normalement pas ce bruit. Tony lança un œil vers l'escalier qui menait à son laboratoire. Il leva un sourcil confus.

\- Je crois qu'il va falloir remettre notre petite sauterie à plus tard, Lo-lo.

Loki se releva, cherchant la cause de cette interruption.

Il la trouva bien vite. Au bas des escaliers, devant la porte vitrée de la pièce, gisait un Clint inanimé. Mais pas que. Il y avait aussi une Natasha se vidant de son sang par le nez, un Thor les larmes aux yeux, et Steve, qui avait pris une teinte écrevisse mode Loki.

Et, plus ennuyant, un Bruce luttant contre la couleur verte qui teintait de plus en plus sa peau.

\- Je peux savoir depuis combien de temps ils sont là, soupira Loki.

\- Aucune idée, rigola Tony en évitant le poing de Hulk.

FIN !

Et vouala ! Special Magnum est maintenant terminé ! J'espère que ce troisième et dernier chapitre vous aura autant plu que les deux autres.

Un bonus sortira peut-être mais je ne promet rien, car je compte me dévouer à... Tatatata... ( Tambours de suspense... )... Ma nouvelle fiction !

Je ne dévoilerai rien ici, à part que ce sera de nouveau une IronFrost mais qui ne se passera pas dans l'univers d'Avengers. Elle devrait sortir dans la semaine qui arrive.

Bref, je m'égare. Merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette histoire, et pour toutes vos reviews qui ont été très encourageantes !

À une prochaine fois !


End file.
